Resist
by Zombie Spade
Summary: "He could never give you want you want," he murmured, taking a sure step forward. She didn't want to believe that, but could the black hedgehog change her mind? AU-ish.


**A/N: A lil' heads up before the fun begins. I don't own shit but the plot and the laptop I wrote it on, so don't go suing me, SEGA! I give you people money by buying your games and shit. Mild language warning for the lighthearted. This is Shadow we're talking about here. **

* * *

><p>"He could never give you what you want," he murmured, taking another sure step towards her.<p>

And again, she took a step back.

_The more distance between us, the better_, she told herself.

They'd been playing this game of theirs far too long and she _thought_ she wanted to end whatever they had going on. She had her game plan all worked out in her head and even practiced an uncaring look to glare at him with.

However, all her plans and practiced glares went up in flames the second he arrived at the park they scheduled to meet at. She always had a pretty hard time reading his many expressions but his eyes always revealed the truth. His crimson irises stared back into her own viridian ones with a few emotions running through them as he met her gaze a few feet away.

Amusement...tinges of anger...a slight tenderness she couldn't explain...and finally...

Desire.

That last one had broken her resolve into microscopic pieces of dust and forced her to stay away from him. If he touched her...She shook her head, long pink locks temporarily blocking her view of the black hedgehog.

Suddenly, she noticed a particularily devious smirk appear on his tan muzzle as he folded his arms and leaned against the lamp post beside him.

_Well, this won't end well after all_, she noted to herself sourly.

"You fight our obvious attraction...out of obligation for _him_...Don't you, rose?" he questioned, raising a brow. He smirked again when he noticed a familiar spark light up in her emerald eyes.

"I'm not obligated to do _anything_," she snapped at him, hands balling into tight fists at her sides.

"Oh, really? Then why do you stay with him? Why do you stay knowing that he goes behind your back with the Acorn princess?" He paused, a slightly dangerous grin spreading across his face. "Why do you stay...when you know I can do so much better?"

She froze at the last question, not really knowing how to answer it. Why did she stay with Sonic, when he did go behind her back with Sally? Sure, she had a childhood infatuation with him but she was older now...Smarter and more mature to not make stupid decisions.

Like staying with a cheater for example.

Seeing as how she did not answer, the black hedgehog continued. "I bet if you went to him right now and demanded to break up, he wouldn't be the slightest bit angry. He walk away and when your back was turned, he'd have a smile on his face."

She bristled at that, green eyes flashing. "That's not true! He wouldn't..."

She stopped however when he vanished from the spot ahead of her and warm breath started to hit the back of her neck. She didn't dare move as he nuzzled at the space between her neck and shoulder. "Wouldn't what, rose?" he murmured and smirk deviously when her eyes darkened to a forest green.

"H-He wouldn't do that to me." she stuttered out, her cheeks a bright red.

He chuckled softly at that, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him. "He's already doing it, rose...And enjoying it too," he grip tightened minisculely before he spoke again. "He's thinks you're oblivious to his actions while his fucking that girl behind your back...That is why he enjoys it." His voice was hard and cold as he spoke disdainfully of the blue hedgehog.

Well.

That was blunt.

"I already know that!" she hissed angrily, yanking herself away from him. He looked at her curiously, eyebrow raised.

"Of course you do, rose," he taunted, his voice sickeningly cheery. "And that's why instead of confronting him about, you continue to stay with him and pretend like nothing's happening."

"What the hell do you want me to do? Walk up to him and say, 'Hey quit fucking Sally behind my back, it's getting in the way of our relationship'? I can't just do that!" she shot back.

He snickered, imagining the scene in his head. "You know what you could do, rose. You don't need to ask me that."

"Yeah, but...what if it hurts his feelings?" she mumbled lowly, mostly to herself. Hey, she was a compassionate person. She thought about others' feelings.

While the black hedgehog, on the other hand, didn't give two shits about other people's feelings.

"I don't give a flying fuck if he breaks down crying when you tell him. He didn't think about your feelings when he starting cheating on you. No, all he thought about was getting into that girl's pussy again." he retorted and her nose wrinkled, cheeks tinging pink at his crude remark.

"I didn't need that imagery, thanks."

He smirked lightly but didn't comment, stepping closer and gazing into her torn green eyes. This time, she didn't freeze up when he pulled her against him, instead choosing to relish the feeling of his hard body against her soft one.

"Come back to me, rose. He can't give you what you want...Only I can do that," he murmured in a sinfully delicious voice that made her body sing in appreciation to the sound. He dipped his head and met her lips with his own in a gentle, soft kiss. It turned frantic and made her want more when he tilted his head and added his skilled tongue into the mix.

He pulled away from her, too soon in her opinion, a kissed a hot path up her neck from her collarbone, only to stop beside her ear.

"Come back to me, Amy." he repeated.

"Yes...Shadow." she whispered and he pulled her into another fiery kiss that curled her toes and made her high on his taste.

* * *

><p><strong>So...That's my first try at a oneshot. Maybe I'll make it into something more later but for now, we'll leave it at that. Reviews...to give or not to give, that is the question. <strong>

**Z. Spade, over and out.**


End file.
